


Sarah's Sacrifice

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Beyond Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	Sarah's Sacrifice

Sarah’s Sacrifice  
by  
Edward Hyde

Twelve year old Sarah’s heart pounded rapidly beneath the swell of her developing breasts, covered only with a thin sheet of cotton against which her hard pink nipples pushed. The two older women behind her held her arms as they guided her into the circle, to support her if she should stumble or find her legs giving way rather than to prevent her from running. After all, this was something she had dreamed of and been preparing for for two years, ever since she had been chosen shortly before her tenth birthday and taken to live among the druids and the women who served them, receiving instruction in the important role she was going to play in the life of the village and its future prosperity. 

She was not the only girl in their care, of course. There were always three, apart from two days a year following the Great Ceremony when there would be two. The two girls who were to follow her, Martha and Elizabeth, walked ahead, strewing her path with petals as if she were on her way to her wedding and not the very different ritual that awaited her. This time next year, it would be Martha taking this final walk, her way heralded by Elizabeth and the girl who would be selected at the end of the three celebration to make up the trio once more. Both girls, like Sarah, were blonde-haired and beautiful. In fact they could almost have been taken for sisters if Elizabeth’s eyes had not been the grey of the early evening sky, Martha’s the blue of a sparrow’s egg and Sarah’s green like fresh-grown grass. 

No greater honour existed for any girl in the village than to be selected for the Great Ceremony and Sarah’s heart swelled with pride, not to mention the excitement and arousal at the thought of what was to happen that surged within other parts of her body. 

The rest of the village, every man, woman and child, lined the inside of the stone circle, holding torches which illuminated the ancient hilltop holy place with a warm, orange glow. It was close to midnight on the first night of the festival and Sarah had enjoyed the day immensely, not least because she knew how it would end. All day long, since dawn, she had sat atop the wooden throne in the field while the other villagers danced and feasted. She had, of course, been given the first of the food herself, as notional Queen of the village, along with a drink which had a stimulating quality to keep her awake and alert through the long day. Now her moment was finally here.

There would be two days more of the festivities which would culminate with Martha’s coronation and the selection of a new girl. But right now, Sarah was Queen and this was her moment. 

The villagers were singing a low, chanting song as she walked into the circle and approached the altar, around which the seven druids had formed an inner circle. The head druid, easy to identify by his red robe in contrast to the green worn by the others, held a long-bladed iron knife in his hands. 

Although there was no break in the singing, Sarah was aware of a murmur of excitement and anticipation as her two escorts released their grip on her and the two younger girls unwound her garment which was little more than a long, thin cotton scarf wrapped loosely around her young body, leaving her naked and exposed before the entire village. Thus unadorned, she took the final few steps towards the altar. 

The altar, which stood as bare as Sarah herself all year around, had been decorated with a bed of flower petals and a small wooden step had been set up beside it to assist Sarah to climb onto it without inelegant clambering. As the naked preteen mounted the step, two of the greed-robed druids stepped forward to help her up. Moments later, Sarah found herself laying on the alter on the bed of sweet-smelling petals from which she would never rise. 

There were no restraints – this was not an execution but the sacrifice of a very willing victim. Sarah tried to lay calmly but her heart was beating fast and her chest rising and falling with her deep, rapid breath. Her loins felt practically on fire and she longed to satisfy with her rather well-experienced fingers but she knew that she must not. Instead, she lay with her arms demurely by her side while every single nerve in her body burned with excitement and unexpressed arousal. 

The chanting grew more urgent and the circle of torch-bearing villagers drew closer. The inner circle of green-robed druids joined hands around their red-robed leader and, of course, the naked young girl on the altar. Sarah knew that some girls closed their eyes in their final moments but she did not want to miss a single thing. Her developing chest heaved as her breath grew even heavier – if it were possible to experience a climax without actually touching herself, she knew that she must be right no the edge. 

Suddenly, the chanting stopped. The chief druid raised his knife high above Sarah and uttered a prayer or incantation in an ancient tongue she could not understand then brought it down with the force of both arms, plunging it deep into her chest and piercing her heart. 

Sarah let out a gasp and her body spasmed as the ceremonial knife pierced her chest. At first the pain burned intensely but almost instantly gave way to a kind of euphoria greater than any orgasm she had ever experienced in her young life. As the knife was pulled out and her blood stained the petals on which she lay, a smile of contentment spread across Sarah’s face and her breathing ceased. She was gone and her sacrifice ensured that the village would prosper for another year. 

Nobody would sleep that night, not until the first rays of dawn rose over the mountainside. There would be much feasting, of course, the centre of which would be Sarah’s deliciously roasted body which, by partaking of, the villagers believed they would share in the power of the sacrifice. 

Sarah’s destiny was complete, and she could not have been happier.


End file.
